


A Surprise Visit

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, post-Season 1, too much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Trixie shows up at LUX again.





	1. Chapter 1

Trixie was very nervous and apprehensive as she approached the entrance of LUX. She had been here once before, but that had been during the day, when the club was closed. Now it was night, well past her usual bedtime, and the club was open. There were a lot of people around, walking along the street, waiting in line to be let into the club, or already coming out again. She noticed how some of them were looking at her, and it made her even more uncomfortable.  
  
Right at the entrance to the club, at the head of the queue, two big men dressed in black were standing, checking the people who wanted to get inside. As Trixie made her way towards them, one of them was busy speaking with some people, while the other stood a few steps away, keeping an eye on the waiting crowd. She approached the latter man from the side, and cautiously tapped his arm to get his attention.   
  
He started slightly at the sudden touch, turned towards her, and to Trixie's surprise immediately crouched down before her so they were almost eye to eye. His expression was friendly when he addressed her.  
  
"Hello there. You're Beatrice, Detective Decker's daughter, aren't you?"  
  
Surprised and suspicious, Trixie took half a step backwards. Seeing her reaction, the man continued: "Mazikeen told me about you. She said you came by the other day, and that you might show up here again. She wanted to make sure that we would always let you in, since you are a friend of her and the boss. I'm Sam, by the way."  
  
"Is Maze here? Or Lucifer?" Trixie asked hopefully. "I really need to find them."  
  
"The boss is out, I think he's with your mom, actually. But Maze is here, she's working the bar tonight. I can take you to her."  
  
"I know the way." Trixie was torn. Part of her wanted to trust this man, but he was a stranger, and her mom always told her not to trust strangers, not to go along with them.  
  
Sam smiled at her. "That's good, but I'll come along with you anyway. The club's pretty full, and I don't want any of the guests to cause you trouble. Maze wouldn't like that, seeing as how you're her friend."  
  
Trixie shrugged and accepted the inevitable. "Okay."  
  
Sam straightened up and motioned for her to go ahead. Trixie was glad that he let her walk alone, and didn't even try to take her hand. She heard him murmur something behind her, and when she turned she saw that he was talking into some sort of earpiece with a microphone, like her mom had for her telephone in the car. As they passed through the entrance, another man in black came towards them. He didn't pay any attention to Trixie, just nodded at Sam and went outside.   
  
There were quite a few people in the corridor, but they moved aside as Trixie and Sam approached, letting them pass easily. A few of them did look at the girl in surprise, but the presence of the bouncer right behind her discouraged any comments. Trixie noticed the looks, and began to feel glad that Sam had insisted on accompanying her.   
  
When they stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the main floor of LUX, she saw that the man had been correct. The place was packed with people, and with the dim lighting, the loud music, and the sudden, blindingly bright light effects, it was all pretty overwhelming to her. Peering around the people on the stairs, she looked over to the bar, trying to spot Maze. Just as she was beginning to panic, fearing that her friend might not be here after all, she found her, passing the foot of the stairs as she was walking back towards the bar. With a happy cry, Trixie rushed down the stairs and ran straight at her friend, shouting her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Maze was just heading back to LUX's main bar when she heard a child's voice shouting her name. She turned and barely had time to brace herself before Detective Decker's spawn collided with her, and promptly wrapped herself around her like some sort of human octopus.  
  
Her irritation at this unwelcome clinginess quickly turned to concern when she felt the child trembling. The little human was clearly upset about something. Looking around for any sign of the source of the kid's fear, she saw LUX's senior bouncer approaching them, his eyes on the kid, a concerned look on his face. He stopped a few feet away, keeping a respectful distance to both her and the child. Since Sam usually had no problem with coming near her, Maze assumed he was doing this for the child's benefit. When he looked up at her, she raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"She showed up at the door just now, alone. I didn't see how she arrived. She asked for you or the boss, said she really needed to find you. Didn't tell me anything else, though. It seems she doesn't trust me." The last part was said with amusement, as well as a clear note of approval. Maze agreed with both sentiments.  
  
"Good for her. She shouldn't trust just anybody." Looking down at the kid, she suppressed a sigh.  
  
"I'll better take her upstairs, and try to find out what is going on."  
  
Maze tried to take a step towards the stairs and the elevator, but realized immediately that the way the child was clinging to her made movement almost impossible. She prodded the small human gently, trying to get her to let go, but this only made Trixie tighten her hold.  
   
With a sigh, Maze reached down, cupped the kid's chin in one hand, and tilted the little one's head up so she could make eye contact.   
  
"Listen, kid, we really should take this somewhere a little more private. And to do that, you need to let go of me, so we can walk to the elevator."   
  
As soon as she mentioned the words 'let go of me', the child began to shake her head and grabbed on tighter, her little fingers digging in almost painfully. She clearly didn't like that idea at all. Out of the corner of her eye, Maze could see that Sam was still watching them and desperately suppressing a smile at her predicament. She shot him a glare, and then turned her attention back to the obstinate little human.  
  
"Alright, let's make a deal. You let go for just a moment, and I'll pick you up and carry you. That way you can continue to cling to me until we are upstairs in the penthouse."  
  
Trixie was looking at her with a certain amount of suspicion. "You promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise." Maze replied with an eye roll. "Now, do we have a deal?"  
  
"OK." With obvious reluctance, the child loosened her hold. Maze lost no time pulling out of it, and then immediately knelt down. As she had expected, the kid launched herself at her at once, wrapping her little arms around her neck and pressing her face against her. After adjusting the position of the small body slightly so Trixie was settled comfortably on her hip, Maze stood up, supporting the child easily with her arms.  
  
As soon as she moved, the small human tightened her hold on Maze's neck, causing her to protest: "Hey! You attempting to strangle me was not part of the deal. Ease up a little, will you?"  
  
With a muffled "Sorry", the arms around her neck loosened again just a bit.  
  
As she started walking towards the stairs leading up to the balcony and the elevator, Sam spoke up: "Anything you want me to do?"  
  
Maze thought for a moment before replying. "Find Josie, she needs to take over behind the bar for me. And if Lucifer or the kid's mom turn up, let them know that she's upstairs in the penthouse with me."   
  
"Will do." Sam looked like he wanted to say more, probably offer his assistance in looking after the kid, but one glance at Maze's face obviously made him change his mind. With a slight smirk, Maze set off for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Both the demon and the child remained silent until they reached the penthouse. Maze stepped out of the elevator, turned up the lights in the living room, and then tried to put the kid down. As soon as she began to crouch down in preparation of detaching the child, Trixie made a wordless sound of protest and once again tightened her hold on the woman's neck. Maze was beginning to get annoyed.

"Look, kid, you can't continue clinging to me for the rest of eternity. You'll have to let go some time. Might as well do it now." 

The only response to that was a shake of the head from the child.

It took some effort for Maze to suppress a growl and keep her tone civil. "How about another deal? We sit down over there on the couch together, and you can remain pressed up against me if you absolutely must, while you tell me what this is all about. And then, once we've cleared that up, we'll decide where we go from there." 

Trixie's only response was a sort of half shrug. Maze took it as agreement and walked over to the couch. She sat down slowly, giving the child the opportunity to unwrap her legs from around Maze's torso. Once they were both settled as comfortably as possible with the kid plastered against her side, head resting on her shoulder and her own arm still wrapped around the girl, she tried to get to the bottom of this matter.

"Start talking, kid. I want to know why you came here, looking for me or Lucifer. I'd have thought you'd be at home at this time of night, tucked up in your bed and fast asleep, with some sort of child minder there to watch over you."

"Grandma was supposed to watch me. But she got a call, and then she left. She said she'd be gone only a few minutes, but I waited and waited, and she didn't come back. I waited for more than an hour, and I got so scared. I don't know if anything has happened to her!" The last came out as a wail.

Maze growled low in her throat. Something had better have happened to the woman, or else Maze would be happening to her in the near future. Trying desperately to calm the kid down, she told her: "I'm sure nothing bad has happened to your grandma. She probably just forgot the time."

And once Maze found that woman, she would teach her never ever to do that again. Thankfully, Trixie pulled her out of her thoughts by continuing her explanation.

"I was so scared, Maze, and I didn't want to be alone in the house, and so I called a taxi and came here, because you and Lucifer are my friends, and I know you'll look after me and keep me safe. You will, won't you?" The child was gazing up at her tearfully.

"Of course I will, and Lucifer would, too, if he were here." Maze reassured the kid. "So, where did you get the money for the taxi?" 

"Lucifer gave me some money when he wanted me to answer some questions a few weeks ago. I saved it, and I used it to pay the taxi."

With her free hand, Maze pulled her wallet out of her pocket and extracted a pair of Ben Franklins. "Here. The taxi's on me. Wouldn't want you to lose your savings just to get here."

Trixie's eyes were wide as she stared at the bills. "That's much more than I paid. It's more than Lucifer gave me!" 

"Consider the rest a reward." Maze smiled at the kid.

"What for?" Trixie asked, immediately suspicious. It made Maze grin.

"For asking me this question. For being suspicious because I am giving you money."

The child frowned at her. "That doesn't make any sense. You were giving me the money before I asked why."

"And that is another reason why I am giving it to you: you aren't just accepting my answer, you're thinking about it." Maze chuckled at the annoyed look she got for this.

"I know, that doesn't make any sense to you either, but it does to me. Let's just say the money is a reward for being a brave, clever and resourceful girl, OK?"

"OK." With that, the kid grabbed the bills, pulled out her own little wallet, and carefully put them in before slipping the wallet back into a pocket.

"So, now that I know why you are here, I think we'd better call your mom and let her know what has happened." 

At this, the little girl beside her immediately looked scared again. 

"What's up?" Maze asked, concerned.

"She'll be angry." 

"With your grandma? Sure, and rightly so." 

"She'll be angry with me, too. I'm not supposed to just leave the house. And I'm not supposed to come here alone, especially at night. Mom said so after the last time." 

Maze scowled at that, then did her best to calm the child down and reassure her.

"Listen, kid, you did the right thing. This was an emergency. Your grandma had left you all alone. I bet you aren't supposed to be left alone either, are you?" She smiled grimly when the little one shook her head.

"So, you were alone, and you got scared, and you went to find someone you trusted who would look after you. And you did it in the safest way possible. There is no reason why your mom should be angry with you for this, and I'll make sure she understands that. But we do need to call her. She needs to know that you are here, and safe. You wouldn't want her to worry about you, would you?" Not that Maze cared if the Detective worried herself to death about the whereabouts of her daughter. But Lucifer would be pissed if she let his pet human suffer, and she really didn't want to give him any reason to go back to hating her guts again. Not when it looked like he had finally forgiven her and was beginning to actually enjoy her company again.

Trixie answered with another headshake. Maze was relieved to see that the scared expression was gone from the girl's face, though she still looked somewhat worried. Turning slightly towards her, Maze pulled the child into a proper hug. "It'll be all right, kid. I promise."

Trixie promptly took the hug as an invitation to climb into Maze's lap and snuggle up to her, wrapping her arms firmly around the demon's torso.

Maze suppressed a sigh. She really needed to find some way to get the little terror to stop clinging to her at the least provocation. Pulling out her phone, she quickly scrolled to the entry for Detective Decker. With a smirk, Maze started the call. This conversation was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had just pulled up her car in front of a rather seedy bar, where they were hoping to find their murder suspect, when her phone started to ring. With a quick gesture, she interrupted Lucifer's scathing comments about their suspect's taste in drinking establishments, and then accepted the call.  
  
"Decker."  
  
"Good evening, Detective."  
  
Chloe's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the familiar, but entirely unexpected, voice.  
  
"Mazikeen?! What do you want?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lucifer sitting up straight in the passenger seat and looking at her in surprise.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that your daughter showed up at LUX just now. Don't worry, I've got her safely up at the penthouse."  
  
"She what?!" Chloe was flabbergasted. What the hell was her daughter doing at the nightclub with Maze?  
  
There was a distinct growl in the other woman's voice as she answered. "Now don't you dare get angry with the kid, Decker. She had a damn good reason for showing up here. Seems that grandma dearest got a call and took off, leaving the kid all alone."  
  
"My mother did what?!" Chloe interrupted.   
  
"She just left the kid alone. Told her she'd be back in a few minutes. Your kid waited over an hour for her, worried half to death that something bad had happened to her grandma. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she got herself a taxi and came here, looking for some adults she could trust to take care of her. I'll look after her until you can come get her. After all, she's my friend."  
  
"I am going to kill my mother." Chloe was absolutely, blindingly furious. She knew her mother was irresponsible, but this was a new low, even for her.  
  
There was a distinctly evil chuckle in her ear. "Let me know if you need any help with that, or with getting rid of the body. It'd be my pleasure."  
  
Maze's tone sent a shiver down Chloe's spine. She really hoped the woman was joking, even while her instincts were screaming at her that she was most definitely serious.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know, Mazikeen. And thank you for looking after Trixie. You're sure you'll be ok with her? I imagine she's pretty upset right now."  
  
"It's ok. I think she's handling it reasonably well, actually. Keeps clinging to me, but I hope that will pass. It would really help if she knew that you aren't angry with her for coming here, though." There was a definite warning in Maze's voice as she said this. "I already told her she did the right thing by coming here."  
  
"Good. The only one I'm angry with is my mother. Can I speak to Trixie for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." There was some rustling, and Chloe could hear Maze saying "Kid, your mother wants to talk with you. It's ok, she's not angry with you."   
  
Then Trixie's voice came through, her tone slightly tearful and apprehensive. "Mommy."  
  
"Hey there, honey. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm OK. You're really not mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not, baby. Maze is right, you did the right thing."  
  
"But you said I wasn't supposed to come here alone."  
  
"I know, but this is a special case. Look, I'll explain it to you later. Right now I just want you to know that it's okay that you went to find Maze, and that I'm not angry with you. I just want to know that you are safe."  
  
"I'm safe here, mommy. Maze is my friend, and she promised that she'll look after me and protect me."  
  
"That's very nice of her. I want you to be good for her, ok?"  
  
"Yes mommy. When will you come and get me?"   
  
"I don't know yet, honey. Lucifer and I have to find a bad guy, and I don't know how long it will take. But I promise that I'll be there as quick as I can."   
  
Chloe really wished she could just drop everything and rush back to her daughter, but that was impossible. In moments like this, she hated her job.  
  
"It's alright, mommy. Maze will take care of me until you can come."  
   
"I know, monkey. Can you let me speak to her again?"  
  
"OK. Bye, mommy."  
  
"Bye honey, I hope I'll see you soon."  
  
Once again, there was some rustling, and then Maze's voice came over the line.  
  
"Decker?"  
  
"Mazikeen, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to look after Trixie for a few hours at least, maybe even for the whole night."  
  
"Yeah, I heard you tell her that you can't say when you'll come by yet. Don't worry, the kid and I will be fine."  
  
"I hope so, but you'll probably have some trouble with her. Try to get her to sleep if possible."  
  
"I'll try. Really, Decker, relax and get your mind back on your job. The two of us here will manage."  
  
"I know, it's just..."  
  
"Stupid human feelings, yeah, yeah. Try to get over it. Bye."  
  
And with that, the call was cut off. Chloe heaved a deep sigh and let her head fall back against her headrest as she desperately tried to sort out her mind.  
  
"So, what's all this about Maze looking after your offspring?"  
  
Of course, Lucifer had overheard her side of the call, and now wanted answers.  
  
"My mother was supposed to look after Trixie tonight, but apparently, she got a phone call and just left my daughter alone in the house while she went God only knows where." Lucifer grimaced at the mention of his father, but remained quiet, letting Chloe continue.  
  
"Trixie waited over an hour for her to come back, worrying that something bad had happened to her grandma. And then she apparently got a taxi and went to LUX, searching for Maze or you, because she knew she needed someone who'd look after her."  
  
Hearing what her mother had done, Lucifer's expression had darkened. Chloe hated to admit it, but a part of her was feeling a grim sort of satisfaction at that. But when she came to the part about Trixie looking for Maze or him, his expression turned to one of surprise and confusion.  
  
"How does your offspring even know Maze? Never mind believe that she would be willing to look after her?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes as she replied. "Trixie met her when we were investigating the poisoning of Chef Javier."  
  
"How?"   
  
"My mother and I got into an argument about Trixie, and she ran away and came to LUX. She told me she was looking for you, because you always cheer her up."   
  
Lucifer looked surprised and actually pleased at this. Chloe decided not to comment on that, and continued.  
  
"You weren't there, but she met Maze instead. By the time I got there, they had somehow decided to be friends."  
  
"What?!"   
  
Chloe was certain that she would remember the look of absolute shock on Lucifer's face for a long time.   
  
"Your spawn somehow convinced Mazikeen to become friends with her? Seriously?"   
  
"Look, I don't understand it either. But the important thing now is that tonight, when my mother left her alone and scared at home, Trixie went to LUX to find Maze, and Maze is currently looking after her until we are done here and I can come by to pick my daughter up. So please, let's focus on our work here and get it done as quickly as possible."  
  
For once, Lucifer actually seemed to listen to her. Without any further comment, he got out of the car and walked towards the entrance to the bar, then looked back when he noticed she wasn't following immediately.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Maze put away her phone and then looked down at where Trixie was still curled up in her lap. Talking to her mom seemed to have calmed the girl down. She no longer had a death grip on the demon, instead she was playing idly with the pendant Maze was wearing.   
  
Hoping that maybe now the kid would be willing to stop clinging to her, she decided to see how they could spend the next few hours until the detective would come to pick up her offspring.   
  
"So, kid, it looks like we have some hours to kill until your mother can be here. What do you want to do?"  
  
Trixie just shrugged and continued playing with Maze's pendant. The demon narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We are not going to just remain sitting here like this until your mom arrives." She stated flatly. With a calculating look, she continued: "Your mom said I should try to get you to sleep."  
  
That finally got a reaction from the child.  
  
"But I'm not tired!" Trixie protested.  
  
"Didn't think you were." Maze smiled down at the child. The little thing was almost certainly still running on adrenaline. Sooner or later, she would crash, but until then there was no use in trying to get her to bed.  
  
"So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie? Put on some music, get us some drinks, and have a little private party? Go skinny-dipping in the Jacuzzi?" The last suggestion was made with a smirk.  
  
"I'd like something to drink, please. But no alcohol!" Seeing Maze's raised eyebrow at that statement, Trixie elaborated: "Mom said I mustn't let you give me alcohol. She says I'm not old enough for that yet, and it would be bad for me."  
  
Ok, Decker was probably right there. Dr. Linda had said something about kids not being allowed to drink.  
  
"Alright, no alcohol for you. What then? Water?" The child looked decidedly unhappy at that suggestion.   
  
"Coke? Coffee? Nah, probably not a good idea for you to have caffeine at this time of night. Hmmm, I think there is some milk in the fridge in the kitchen, and there should be some fruit juices and stuff behind the bar. Let's see if we can find something you like."   
  
With that, Maze gently pushed the child off her lap and made her stand, before standing up herself and leading the way over to the bar. There, she opened the fridge and showed the kid the various bottles and cartons of soft drinks and fruit juices stored there. Trixie carefully inspected the choices, and then gave a happy squeal: "You've got strawberry juice!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, she had pulled the carton from the fridge and was holding it up to Maze, an expectant look on her face. Chuckling, the demon took it, pulled out a glass, and began pouring the juice in.  
  
"Pure, or with some water?"  
  
"Pure!" The look on the child's face suggested that she found the idea of diluting the juice with water downright offensive.  
  
"Here you go."   
  
After handing the full glass to the kid, Maze poured herself a large whisky.   
  
"Maze? Could I get something to eat, too?"   
  
The demon frowned at the question.  
  
"Didn't you grandma cook dinner for you, or something?"  
  
This made Trixie look at her in a way that clearly implied that the woman had said something really stupid.  
  
"Grandma can't cook. She made me sandwiches, but they were really bad, too."  
  
"Well, kid, don't expect me to cook for you, either. That's more Lucifer's thing. We can take a look in the kitchen, see if we can scrounge up something for you to eat. Or we could order take-out."  Seeing the enthusiastic nod the latter suggestion got, Maze continued. "Take-out it is, then. What do you like? Chinese? Indian? Mexican? Thai? Pizza?"  
  
"Pizza!" Trixie shouted at once.  
  
"Alright, we'll get pizza." She reached into a compartment of the bar, pulling out a leaflet. "Here's the menu of our usual place. Which one do you want?"   
  
After scrutinizing all available options, Trixie made her selection and Maze called up the pizza service, placing their order. She then made a quick call to Sam, letting the bouncer know that they were expecting a delivery. He took the opportunity to ask about Trixie, and Maze let him know what she had found out. To her satisfaction, Sam was just as outraged as she had been upon learning what had happened. He even went so far as to ask if she would do something about it. It surprised Maze somewhat, since she knew that the bouncer was normally a pretty laid back guy and did not approve of violence. But then she remembered that he had three kids of his own. She informed him that she had called the child's mother, and that Detective Decker was going to deal with grandma dearest. This seemed to be good enough for the man, and after a quick enquiry if Maze knew when the detective would come fetch her child - which Maze informed him Decker had been unable to say - they ended the call.   
  
Once this was done, the demon returned her attention to the child.  
  
"So, that's food and drinks sorted. What do you want to do while we wait for your mom?" She looked at the kid expectantly.  
  
"You said we could watch a movie?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Lucifer has quite a collection. Want to see if you can find one you like?"   
  
When the child nodded, Maze led her over to the shelves that housed Lucifer's extensive DVD collection.  As with the drink and food choices, Trixie carefully inspected the DVDs, pulling several out for a closer look before putting them back. Finally, after several minutes, she chose one and presented it to Maze.  
  
"I want to watch this one!"  
  
Maze noted with relief that the movie was actually something kid-appropriate that even Detective Decker wouldn't be able to find fault with. It was Disney, for Hell's sake. Not that the detective's opinion mattered to Maze. But she had been worried that the kid would select one of the gorier action or horror flicks and then end up scared. She really didn't want to have the spawn clinging to her again, now that she had finally managed to make her let go.  
  
"OK. Do you want to start watching now, or should we wait until the pizza is here?"  
  
She watched as the child thought about it for several long moments, looking around the room in the process. Finally, instead of answering the question directly, she asked: "Can we go out on the balcony?"  
  
"Sure." Maze quickly walked over to the glass doors, slid them open, and gestured for Trixie to precede her. The child stepped through, looked around for a moment, and then practically ran right up to the glass balustrade and stared out at the city. The demon followed after her with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, it's so pretty!" Trixie exclaimed as she looked at the twinkling lights of the city stretching out below and before her.  
  
"Yes, it is." Maze stepped up to stand right beside the child, and together they looked on in companionable silence, drinking in the sights until the soft sound of the elevator doors opening alerted them to the fact that their food had arrived.  
  
They returned inside to find Sam waiting for them. Maze took the pizzas from him with a quick word of thanks, and then she and Trixie settled down on the couch with food, drinks, and a movie.


	6. Chapter 6

It was well past 2:30 a.m. when Lucifer and Chloe finally arrived at LUX. They had successfully caught their murderer, despite being interrupted in their pursuit by a frantic phone call from Penelope Decker, who had arrived home after almost three hours to find her granddaughter gone, disappeared without a trace. The ensuing call between mother and daughter had quickly turned into a heated argument, and Lucifer had been forced to take the phone away from Chloe in an effort to stop the escalating fight and get the detective back to work. He had simply cut off the call and switched off the phone before hiding it in one of his pockets, only giving it back to her after they had finished their task.  
  
The moment they both got out of the car, LUX's senior bouncer approached them.  
  
"Good evening, Detective Decker." He turned his attention to Lucifer. "Good evening, boss. Maze asked me to tell you that she is up in the penthouse with the detective's daughter."  
  
"Yes, we know, she called a while back and told the detective what had happened."  
  
"I know, boss. She also asked me to tell you that you should be quiet when you go up, the kid is sleeping."  
  
"She actually managed to get Trixie to sleep?" Chloe was clearly surprised.  
  
Sam just smiled and nodded. "She said so, yes."  
  
"Well, let's go see for ourselves, shall we, detective?" Lucifer motioned for Chloe to precede him, and together they headed inside.  
  
****  
  
They arrived upstairs to find the penthouse dark and silent. Lucifer frowned as he turned on the lights in the living room. Even if the kid was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, he had expected Maze to be still up and here. Looking around for any clue to the whereabouts of his demon, his gaze landed on a cardboard sign propped up on the end of the bar. In bright red marker, the words 'BEWARE THE SLEEPING BEASTIE' were written on it in a childish scrawl. At the bottom of the sign were the words 'Guest bedroom' and an arrow pointing towards the corridor, both of them clearly in Maze's handwriting.  
  
A quick glance at his companion showed that the detective had seen the sign, too. At her questioning look, the devil shrugged and started walking in the direction indicated. As he turned into the corridor, he could see that the door of the nearest guest bedroom was open a few inches. Soft light was spilling through the gap.  
  
When Lucifer reached the doorway, he carefully pushed the door open and then stopped and stared at the scene before him. The detective's spawn was lying on the bed, the comforter pulled up to her chin, fast asleep. And next to her, lying on top of the covers, was Maze. She, too, was asleep, lying on her side, turned towards the child and facing the doorway. Her left hand was resting on the kid's stomach, while her right arm was stretched out on top of the pillow, over the child's head. There was a book held loosely in her right hand.  
  
A soft sound beside him alerted Lucifer to the fact that Detective Decker had joined him in the doorway. At the same moment, he saw Maze's eyes snap open, even while she raised her left hand, one of her demon knifes suddenly in it.    
  
The moment his demon realized who it was that had woken her, the knife disappeared again and she relaxed. Lucifer caught her eye and raised a questioning eyebrow at the sleeping arrangement before him.  
  
Maze answered with an eye roll, keeping her voice as low as possible. "She wakes up if I leave her alone for more than a few minutes."  
  
Turning her attention to the child's mother, she continued: "Do you want to wake her and take her home?"  
  
The detective grimaced at that. "I'd rather let her sleep."  
  
She turned to Lucifer. "Would it be alright if Trixie and I stayed here for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Of course, detective. You are always welcome here, in any bed you may choose." Lucifer was grinning widely. Chloe didn't even dignify that with an eye roll. Instead she turned to Maze.  
  
"Do you think I could stay here with her?"  
  
Maze looked relieved at that. "Of course. I'm sure the kid would like to have you here."  
  
With that, the demon carefully got up off the bed and motioned for Chloe to take her place.  
  
"Do you want me to find you some clothes to sleep in?" Maze asked, with surprising consideration.  
  
Remembering the last time she borrowed clothing here, Chloe declined the offer. "No, thanks, I'll just keep my shirt on."  
  
With that, she started taking off her jacket and shoes, and was unzipping her pants when she realized that the other two were making no move to leave her alone with her daughter. Both of them were standing there, watching her with clear interest and almost identical smirks on their faces.  
  
Chloe gave an annoyed huff and made shooing gestures, hissing at them: "Out. Now. I'm not stripping in front of you."  
  
Lucifer just grinned, crossed his arms and leaned against the door jamb. Maze pouted at her, then chuckled. "Too bad, I'm sure I'd have liked the show."  
  
The demon gave Chloe a blatant once-over before moving to the door, where she grabbed Lucifer's arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Hey!" He protested, earning him an immediate shushing.  
  
"Don't wake up the kid! Believe me, you really, really don't want to have to deal with her right now."  
  
Seeing the fierce look on his demon's face, as well as the way Detective Decker winced, Lucifer swallowed hard and stepped away from the bedroom, looking back at the bed as if it contained a ticking bomb.  
  
With a grin, Maze took hold of the door knob and started shutting the door. She paused briefly before closing it, and called out softly: "Good night, Detective."  
  
"Good night, Mazikeen, and thank you for looking after Trixie," Chloe answered, equally softly.  
  
"Good night, Detective. Sweet dreams, preferably of me," Lucifer said, grinning once again.  
  
Chloe just shook her head as she replied: "Good night, Lucifer."  
  
With that, Maze closed the door, leaving the detective alone with her daughter.  
  
****  
  
Outside in the corridor, Lucifer turned to his demon and raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"You and the detective's spawn seem to have gotten quite cozy with each other."  
  
"Not exactly by my choice. As I said, she wouldn't stay asleep unless I stayed with her."  
  
The devil kept staring at the woman beside him. Her words rang true enough, and Maze certainly knew better than to lie to him, but he could tell there was more to it than that. She didn't meet his gaze, and there was a trace of defensiveness in her tone. Surprise filled him as he realized what was going on.  
  
"My darling Maze, I believe you actually care about this particular human!"  
  
She scowled at that and finally allowed her eyes to meet his.  
  
"And what if I do?" There was a clear challenge in her tone now. Lucifer raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face. "So, you really do like the child?"  
  
Grudgingly, Maze nodded. "Yes, I like her. Well, except for all the clinginess."  
  
Lucifer winced in sympathy. "She's been doing that to you, too?"  
  
"Every chance she gets," Maze growled in annoyance.  
  
The devil sighed. "Yeah, me too. Every time I meet her, she screams my name and throws herself at me."  
  
"She did that to me today when she showed up downstairs. I almost drew a dagger on her."  
  
That made Lucifer grimace. "Well, I'm glad you didn't actually do it. I'd hate to have to explain that to the good detective."  
  
"It's not like I actually want to hurt the child. She's my friend. But I really need to find a way to stop her from doing that to me, or she's going to get herself hurt one day. I can deal with the whole clinging thing if I see it coming, but surprise attacks are a really bad idea."  
  
Lucifer hummed in agreement. He had made the mistake of surprising Maze with sudden physical contact exactly once. Her reaction had been lightning-quick and extremely painful, and it had taught him never to do that again. Maze had survived being second in command in Hell by adopting a definite policy of kill first and ask questions later, and on the whole, he approved of it, since it had saved his own ass more than once. It was just in interactions with innocent mortals that the instincts honed by millennia of vicious infernal power struggles posed a problem.  
  
"Well, seeing how the spawn is asleep in the guest bedroom under the care of her mother, we should hopefully be safe from further attacks for the rest of the night. Fancy one last drink before following their example?" He held out his hand in invitation, and after a moment's thought Maze took it and allowed him to lead her back to the bar in the living room.  
  
There, Lucifer poured two whiskeys, handing one to his demon before toasting her with his own glass. They drank in companionable silence, and then said their goodnights before retiring to their respective bedrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if it was due to Detective Decker once again spending the night at his place - albeit not in his bed this time - or if it was the knowledge that her spawn was here, and could conceivably wake up at any moment and decide to surprise him with another one of her hug attacks, that kept him awake. But here he was, completely unable to sink into the sweet oblivion of sleep, despite his best efforts.  
  
It wasn't like he actually needed to sleep. If he wanted to, he could easily spend weeks without any sleep at all. But ever since coming to L.A., he had gotten into the habit of sleeping almost every night for a few hours at least, and it was something he enjoyed. Therefore, not being able to sleep was annoying.  
  
The fact that most of his usual ways of entertaining himself when he was awake were currently out of the question didn't improve his mood. Normally, he would play the piano, or watch a movie, or find some people to have a party with. But with the detective and her offspring sleeping in the guest bedroom, all of those things were out of the question. The risk of waking them up was simply too great.  
  
So he had tossed and turned on his bed for almost half an hour before giving in and getting up again. He briefly considered waking up Maze and persuading her to keep him entertained. He actually made his way to her bedroom and stopped outside her door before changing his mind. His demon would probably not take kindly to him waking her up just because he was sleepless and bored. And while angry sex with Maze was always fantastic, it also tended to be rather noisy. And the detective would kill them if they woke up her daughter with loud sex.  
  
With a sigh, he turned around and headed back towards his bedroom. He stopped briefly outside the guest bedroom. Even through the closed door, he could hear the detective snoring. It brought a grin to his face, making him remember the night she had spent in his bed. She had been rather offended when he told her she snored, and had later denied it quite strenuously. But he had only told her the truth.  
  
Still grinning, he continued on his way. As he reached the living room, he briefly contemplated alcohol as a solution for his insomnia, but then dismissed it. With the detective here, there was a strong possibility that he no longer had his usual high threshold for drunkenness, as well as his resistance to the negative effects of too much drink. And while getting drunk did hold a certain appeal, having to deal with a hangover in the morning, with both the detective and her spawn present, did not.  
  
Considering his extremely limited options for keeping himself entertained, he headed over to his bookshelves and started looking for something that would either catch his interest, or else be guaranteed to put him to sleep. When he had found something suitable, he retired to his bedroom. Arranging the pillows carefully, he settled in and began to read.  
  
****  
  
Lucifer didn't know how much time had passed when a sound from the doorway made him look up, and he found the detective's offspring standing there, looking at him hesitantly. The child was wearing a blood red t-shirt with the word HELLSPAWN - complete with horns and a tail - emblazoned on it in black and silver glitter. He recognized it as one belonging to Maze. His demon had certainly chosen an appropriate piece as a night shirt for the little spawn.  
  
The moment he made eye contact with the child, all hesitation vanished from her face, and she reacted predictably.   
  
"Lucifer!" With that squeal, Trixie ran to the bed, and to the devil's great consternation climbed up onto it and crawled towards him, clearly intending to attach herself to him yet again. He quickly raised his hands to ward off the attack, and to his great relief the little human actually stopped short and settled down without touching him.  
  
"Lucifer? Where is Maze? When I woke up she wasn't there anymore."   
  
The child seemed upset about that. It surprised Lucifer somewhat. He would have thought she'd be happy to have her mom there.  
  
"Well, child, your mother wanted to stay with you, so Maze let her take her place."   
  
"But she left without saying goodbye," Trixie pouted.  
  
"She didn't want to wake you up, little human. And your mom seemed to agree that that would have been a bad thing." Seeing that the child was still pouting, he continued. "Besides, she knew she'd see you in the morning before you and your mom leave."  
  
"She'll be back here before we go?" The little spawn appeared somewhat mollified by that.  
  
"Of course. She's just sleeping in her bedroom, after all."  
  
That seemed to surprise the child. "Maze lives here, too?"  
  
"Yes, she does. Didn't she tell you?"   
  
Trixie shook her head, and then blurted out her next question: "Is Maze your girlfriend?"  
  
"What? No, she isn't." Lucifer wondered where the kid got that idea.  
  
"Why not?" There was a note of almost offense in the offspring's tone.  
  
"What do you mean, why not?" He was staring at the child in bewilderment.  
  
"Because she lives with you, and she is really great, and funny, and pretty, and she likes you a lot. And I like her. Don't you like her, too?"   
  
Lucifer would have preferred not having to admit his feelings to the child, but he would have to lie to deny them, and it went against his principles to do so.   
  
"Yes, I do like her." He looked at the child with narrowed eyes. "You two seem to have gotten pretty close."   
  
Trixie grinned happily.   
  
"We're friends. I am her beastie, and she is my demon friend. I asked her if she'd be my fairy go-" The child stopped mid-word and slapped a hand over her mouth, looking at Lucifer with wide eyes. He looked at her questioningly, but all he got in response was a muffled "Sorry."  
  
"Whatever for?" He enquired, totally at a loss.  
  
Trixie slowly pulled the hand away from her mouth and answered: "Maze said I shouldn't use the g-word when you are around."  
  
"The g-word?"   
  
"Yeah, you know," the child's voice dropped to a whisper, "God."  
  
A broad grin spread over the devil's face at that. "Oh, that g-word. Yes, I really don't like that one. He and I do not get along. At all."  
  
"Maze doesn't like him either."   
  
"Well, of course not. She is a demon, after all." Lucifer tilted his head slightly. "So, what was the g-word you asked Maze about? It's ok, you can say it."  
  
"I asked her if she'd be my fairy godmother, but she said that she's a demon, not a fairy. And she said she didn't want to be anything that has to do with the g-word. But she promised that she'd be my friend, my demon friend. I think that's much cooler than a fairy godmother!"  
  
"Definitely much cooler," Lucifer agreed.  
  
Whatever the kid was about to say next was swallowed up by a huge yawn.  
  
"You should really go back to bed and sleep again," Lucifer informed her.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mommy is snoring."  
  
Lucifer grinned. "Yes, she is, isn't she?"  
  
Immediately, the child looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"  
  
He was tempted to tell her about the night the detective spent in his bed. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that Decker would kill him for it.  
  
"I walked past the bedroom a little while ago. I could hear her clearly through the closed door." He told the detective's offspring with a conspiratorial wink.  
  
Trixie grinned at that. "She's really loud, isn't she? That's why I can't sleep."  
  
"Well, I have more than one guest bedroom. You can sleep in the other one."  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone. Can't I stay here with you?" The spawn was giving him puppy dog eyes, but her suggestion was too horrible to contemplate.  
  
"No. Absolutely not."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
He desperately tried to come up with a reason, any reason. Luckily, inspiration struck. "It's against the rules. This is a strictly adults only bed. No children allowed."   
  
"That's a stupid rule." The child was pouting again.  
  
"My bed, my rules. And I like that one."   
  
"I bet Maze doesn't have a stupid rule like that." Trixie looked up at him hopefully. "Can we go and ask her?"  
  
Lucifer thought about it for a moment. Maze would probably be pissed off if they woke her up. But on the other hand, this would get the child out of his bed. And after all, his demon only had herself to blame for becoming friends with the spawn and making her want to share a bed with her.  
  
"Alright." As soon as the word left his mouth, Trixie was scrambling off the bed and practically skipping to the doorway. With a chuckle, Lucifer followed her and then led the way to Maze's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about the whole beastie and fairy godmother thing, that's due to the movie Trixie and Maze watched. The movie in question: Maleficent.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived outside Maze's door, the devil turned to the child.  
  
"Here we are. Now, when we go in, please do not pull one of your hug attacks on Maze. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Trixie looked outraged at the suggestion. "Maze would never hurt me!"  
  
"Maze would never want to hurt you, but accidents can happen, especially when you surprise her," Lucifer countered. Seeing the child's disbelief, he sighed and tried to explain.   
  
"Listen, child, Maze has spent most of her life in a place where somebody suddenly touching her, especially when she was sleeping, meant that they were trying to hurt her. She has survived by attacking immediately. By now, it's a reflex for her. No matter how much she likes you and doesn't want to hurt you, if you go in there and grab her while she is still asleep, that reflex will kick in and you may end up getting hurt."  
  
Lucifer was relieved to see that his serious tone seemed to have gotten through to the little human. She was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Didn't Maze have anybody to protect her? What about her mommy and daddy?" The child's concern for her friend was clear.  
  
"Maze doesn't really have a mommy or a daddy. She's a demon." Lucifer wasn't sure how to explain the realities of demonic existence to the child.  
  
Trixie was giving him a determined look. "We're her friends. If she doesn't have a family, we'll be like a family for her. Right?"  
  
The devil found himself squirming under the child's expectant look. Maze was his demon, and he liked her quite a lot, actually, despite everything that had happened between them recently. But to promise to be her family, especially together with the detective's offspring? That was a very different matter. Could he really do that? On the other hand, how could he explain it to the child if he refused?   
  
Suppressing a sigh, he made his choice. "Yes."  
  
The spawn grinned at his reply, and then promptly proceeded to hug him. Lucifer grimaced.   
  
"Now, let's see if Maze is willing to let you sleep in her bed, shall we?"  
  
To his intense relief, Trixie nodded enthusiastically and let go of him, turning back to the door. He opened it, letting her enter first. The child took a few hesitant steps forward and then stopped. The room was completely dark, the dim light from the hallway not enough to let her see more than a few vague outlines. Lucifer quickly found the light switch and turned up the lights just enough to give the little human the ability to discern the contents of the room. She promptly focused on the bed and squealed in delight.  
  
"That is the coolest bed ever!"  
  
Lucifer had to admit that, from the point of view of an eight year old, it probably was. Maze's bed was a king-sized, wrought iron, canopied four-poster with deep red curtains and canopy, and matching sheets. As usual, the curtains were currently drawn back, allowing them a full view of the bed's occupant.  
  
The moment the child had voiced her appreciation, Maze's eyes had snapped open, she had reared up, and like in the guest bedroom earlier, one of her demon daggers had immediately appeared in her hand. Lucifer noted with interest that his demon was actually wearing some sort of nightwear, instead of sleeping in the nude as she usually did. It appeared to be a simple black t-shirt, with the word DEMON on it in fiery letters. This blatantly advertised truth made him smile.   
  
Maze's sudden reaction startled the girl, and she took a step backwards, bumping into the man standing behind her. Lucifer looked down in concern, but to his relief the child did not appear to be frightened. She shot a quick glance up at him, flashed him a smile, and then turned back to her friend. Maze, meanwhile, had recognized the two figures in her room, and slumped back onto her pillow with a groan, putting the dagger away again.  
  
"What do you two want here?"  
  
"Can I sleep in your bed, Maze? Please?" Trixie was giving her friend her best puppy-dog stare.  
  
Maze just frowned at her. "Why aren't you sleeping in the guest bedroom with your mom?"  
  
"She's snoring." Trixie grimaced expressively. "And Lucifer won't let me sleep in his bed. He says it's against the rules."  
  
The demon smirked at that. "What rules would that be?"  
  
"He says there are no kids allowed in his bed. Only grown-ups." The child was pouting.  
  
"Never heard of that rule before," Maze turned her smirking gaze at Lucifer. "Or that there are any rules about his bed at all, for that matter."   
  
Lucifer just glared at her. Thankfully, Trixie brought them back to the matter at hand.  
  
"So, can I sleep here with you?"  
  
The demon narrowed her eyes at the child. "If I say no, you'll just pester me and keep me from getting any sleep for the rest of the night, won't you?"  
  
The little spawn just grinned and shrugged. Lucifer had to suppress a chuckle at that.  
  
With a sigh, Maze gave in to the inevitable. "Alright. You can sleep here."   
  
She pulled back the covers in invitation. Trixie immediately climbed up onto the bed and crawled between the sheets. When she scooted closer and closer to the demon, Maze held up a warning hand.  
  
"Stop right there. You can sleep here, but none of that hugging, clinging stuff."  
  
When Trixie pouted at her and gave a wordless whine, the demon growled: "I could always tie you up, gag you, and drop you onto the bed in the other guest bedroom, you know."  
  
The only response from the child was a giggle, but she stopped her attempts to get closer to the woman, and snuggled down on her side of the bed.  
  
Lucifer laughed softly at their interactions. "Well, I shall leave you two ladies. Sweet dreams!"  
  
"Good night, Lucifer" Trixie replied happily.  
  
"Turn off the lights, will you?" Was Maze's only reply.  
  
With a chuckle, the devil complied and then closed the door softly behind himself. He made his way back to his own bedroom, stopping briefly on the way to listen outside the guest bedroom. Reassured by the sounds of snoring that the detective was still fast asleep, he moved on.   
  
As he picked up his discarded book and prepared to settle down and continue reading, he suddenly found himself yawning widely. Placing the book on the nightstand, he took off his dressing gown and slipped into bed. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand revealed that it was already past 4:00 a.m. Well, hopefully he would still get a few hours of sleep. He switched off the reading lamp, and fell asleep in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed as if he had only just closed his eyes when Lucifer found himself being awoken by a hand roughly shaking his shoulder, and a familiar voice calling his name.    
  
"Lucifer! Lucifer! Wake up, please!"  
  
Opening his eyes, he found himself looking straight at a frantic Detective Decker. He tensed and pulled himself up, wondering what had happened now.  
  
"Trixie has disappeared. I need you to help me find her. Please!"  
  
At this, the devil relaxed again, and quickly did his best to reassure the woman. "Calm down, Detective. Your offspring is perfectly safe. She is sleeping with Maze."  
  
He smiled wryly. 'Safe' and 'sleeping with Maze' were definitely not things he usually associated with each other.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Seeing the Detective's shocked expression, he hastened to clarify, "Not like that! Maze would never be interested in a kid that way. She and your spawn are just sharing a bed. Perfectly innocently, I assure you."  
  
The completely aghast look on her face told him that he had apparently misjudged the reason for her exclamation. Before he could say anything else, she started questioning him.  
  
"Why would Trixie be sharing a bed with Maze? And how do you know about it? And wait, does that mean Maze is living here with you?" The last question was said in an almost accusatory tone.  
  
Lucifer gave an exasperated sigh. What was it with the Decker women questioning his and his demon's living arrangements? "Yes, Maze lives here."  
  
He continued before the Detective could interrupt him and question him any further on that particular topic.  
  
"And to answer your other questions: your offspring is sharing a bed with Maze because you were snoring so loudly that the child woke up and found it impossible to fall asleep again." He grinned at the outraged sputtering that statement elicited. "And I know about it because she came to me first. Tried to convince me to let her sleep in my bed, in fact. When I refused, she insisted on going to Maze. Those two seem to have gotten quite close."  
  
The sour expression on Chloe's face made it clear that she was not happy about this development. Lucifer himself was not sure how he felt about the friendship between Maze and the detective's spawn, but her clear disapproval still irked him. She was acting as if his demon somehow wasn't good enough for her offspring. Personally, he thought that the kid had so far shown excellent taste in her choice of friends, what with first choosing him, and now Mazikeen. Not that he was in any way interested in being friends with the child, of course.   
  
If there was anything questionable about this friendship, it was Maze's decision to be friends with a human child. But then, at least she had chosen one who was less objectionable than the average human spawn. And generally speaking, he certainly approved of Maze being willing to become friends with humans. It indicated a change in attitude that made him hope that she was finally accepting the fact that they were here on the mortal plane to stay.  
  
The detective pulled his attention back to her with her next statement.  
  
"I want to see Trixie."  
  
"Very well." With a sigh, Lucifer sat up and reached for his dressing gown. He slipped it on, and then walked past the detective and headed for Maze's room.  
  
Stopping outside the closed door, he turned to the woman. "Please try to stay quiet. Maze is a very light sleeper, and she can get rather testy if you wake her up suddenly. So don't go rushing to the bedside, and most importantly, do not touch Maze in any way. Now shhh, I'm opening the door."  
  
Decker shot him a dark look, but thankfully remained silent.  
  
Lucifer carefully opened the door and stepped into the room. Reaching for the light switch, he once again turned up the lights just enough that the human who was with him would be able to see. Then he turned his attention to the bed, and promptly had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing.  
  
Maze and the child were there, both fast asleep, but they were no longer lying simply next to each other. His demon was lying on her back in the same spot she was in previously, but the child had obviously moved at some point after he had left her here. She was now once again clinging to Maze, curled up against her side, with her head resting on the woman's shoulder. From the contours of their bodies under the covers, it looked like the spawn had thrown one leg over Mazikeen, and Lucifer could see the kid's hand lying on his demon's chest, right between her breasts.  
  
Maze's arm was slung loosely across the child's back, and her face was completely relaxed in sleep, making her look peaceful and deceptively innocent. As far as Lucifer was concerned, the two of them looked ridiculously cute together.  
  
He felt Detective Decker step up next to him, and turned to see how she was reacting to the scene before them. The woman's face showed a complex mix of emotions, and he found himself unable to decipher all of them. There was relief there, and the familiar look of tenderness he had seen on her face before when she was dealing with her offspring. But there were also traces of darker emotions there. Jealousy or envy, perhaps? For a moment, he thought he detected a trace of guilt, but then it was gone, leaving him uncertain if he had really seen it at all.  
  
The detective remained motionless for several long moments, staring at the sleeping figures on the bed. Then she took a step forwards. Lucifer immediately reached out a hand and took hold of her arm, stopping her.  
  
She turned towards him, a look of surprise and a trace of anger on her face. When she opened her mouth to argue, or protest, or something, Lucifer held up the index finger of his free hand to his lips and gave her a stern warning look, before motioning with his head to take any discussion outside. That earned him a brief glare from the detective, but she remained silent as she stepped out of the room. Lucifer quickly turned to follow her.  
  
He stopped in the doorway and cast one last glance back at the bed as he reached for the light switch. Just as he was about to turn off the lights again, he saw Maze's eyes open and immediately fix on him. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he wordlessly tilted his head towards the corridor, where Detective Decker was pacing restlessly. His demon answered with an expressive eye roll. Then she looked down at the sleeping child clinging to her and grimaced. Lucifer grinned at her, and when she met his gaze again he mouthed the words 'so cute' at her, earning a scowl that promised revenge at some future date. With a wink, he switched off the lights and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The moment the door was closed, the detective was confronting him.  
  
"Why did you stop me?"  
  
Lucifer could not suppress an eye roll at the inanity of the question. "As I told you already, Maze is a very light sleeper, and I did not want you to wake her up. Especially since that would probably have resulted in your offspring waking up, too, given the fact that the child is currently clinging to my demon." He raised an eyebrow at the woman before him. "Or did you want to wake up your daughter? Personally, I'd think that it's a bit early for that, given that it is not even six o'clock yet."  
  
She deflated at that.  
  
"No, I don't want to wake her up. It's just-" The detective trailed off, unable or unwilling to voice her emotions. Lucifer simply gazed at her, sympathy shining in his eyes. While he could not actually relate to the emotions that connected humans to their spawn, he had seen enough of the detective's interactions with her offspring to understand that those emotions were strong, and often pushed her to act irrationally.  
  
After giving her several moments to compose herself, he suggested gently, "You should go back to bed, detective."  
  
She nodded and wordlessly started walking back towards the guest bedroom. When she reached it, she stopped in the doorway and turned back to Lucifer.  
  
"Thank you." For a moment, it looked like she wanted to say more, but then she just smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome, detective. Sleep well." The devil replied softly.  
  
"You, too." With that, she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Lucifer returned to his own bedroom and once again made himself comfortable. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered idly how long it would be before he was woken once again.


	10. Chapter 10

When the elevator doors finally closed behind Detective Decker and her spawn, Lucifer heaved a deep sigh of relief. No matter how much he usually enjoyed the woman's company, right now he hoped that he wouldn't see her again for at least a few days. As for her offspring, he was certain that it would be a long eternity before he ever actively wanted to be in her company. Though he supposed that it was inevitable that he would soon encounter her again, now that she and Maze were friends.  
  
He turned towards his demon, who was standing next to him, and found her looking at him with a knowing smile.   
  
"Back to sleep?" She enquired with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Lucifer's reply was immediate. "Hell yes!"   
  
His heartfelt tone made Maze chuckle, but she nodded in agreement. They were both feeling the effects of this rather restless night, despite the fact that they had managed to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep after the detective had woken up Lucifer in a panic.  
  
Nevertheless, when their guests decided to get up, it was still far too early for the devil's taste. Maze hadn't appreciated being woken by a cheerfully hyperactive little human, either. Lucifer was only grateful that his demon had decided to persuade the kid to inflict her wake up call on her mother, instead of letting her wake him. If he had to be pulled out of sleep's sweet embrace, he much prefered Maze's methods for doing so, gentle touches and soft whispers that coaxed him to wakefulness.  
  
Once they were all up, the detective had decided to take her daughter home without delay. Lucifer was secretly grateful for that, even though he had offered to make breakfast for them before sending them on their way. But Detective Decker had declined the offer, mentioning something about having to get home because Trixie's father was coming around to pick up his daughter.  
  
Lucifer had not been able to resist suggesting that the detective could always call her ex-Douche and tell him to pick up his daughter here at LUX, thereby giving them the time to enjoy a nice breakfast. The child had been all in favor of this idea, but her mother had vetoed it rather decisively, much to the little spawn's displeasure. Decker had justified her refusal by claiming that the child would need to pack some stuff before she went with her dad.   
  
Maze's next comment pulled Lucifer out of the reverie into which he had fallen.  
  
"I suppose we'd better try to get whatever sleep we can, before the little terror shows up here again."  
  
"What?!" He stared at his demon in surprise and alarm.  
  
Maze just shrugged. "It's a possibility. The first time I met her, she came her because her mother and grandma dearest were having a fight over her. Chances are, when they get home granny is going to be there, and she and Decker will get into it right away. Unless daddy-Douche is there in time, the kid may decide to make a run for it and come back here."  
  
Dismay filled him when he realized that she was right. There was a distinct possibility that the spawn would show up here again quite soon. There was a slight smirk on Maze's face as she continued, "I will certainly lock my bedroom door. Don't want to risk having the kid come here and wake me with one of her hug attacks. That could get ugly."  
  
Lucifer cast an involuntary glance to his own bedroom, with its distinct lack of any door, lockable or not. If the spawn showed up here again, it was most likely that he would be her first target. The thought alone made him shudder, and would likely be enough to rob him of any further sleep. There was only one thing he could do.  
  
"Can I sleep in your bed, Maze? Please?" He asked in a passable imitation of the child, complete with his best puppy-dog stare.  
  
His demon stared at him incredulously for a moment, and then broke into pealing laughter. After several long moments she managed to compose herself. With amusement in her voice, she asked, "Just sleep?"  
  
"Welll..." Lucifer grinned at her and let his eyes wander over her body, still dressed only in the t-shirt that proudly proclaimed her true nature. "How about sleep first, and if we are lucky enough not to be disturbed, I will show you my appreciation once we are well rested?"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me. Come on then." With that, Maze turned and headed back to her bedroom. Lucifer lost no time following her. Sleep beckoned.


End file.
